Ed Edd n Eddy - The Movie
Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: The Movie By: D. Stone (D. Stone here, to us fans, it's a dream, but here is reality. I'm writing what should be in the movie, so with out further too due, reveal all secrets, because it's the Ed, Edd, n' !) "This is how it's starts, I'm Eddward, but my friends call me Double D," announced Double D, "I have great friends, first its Edmund, but he likes to be called Eddy, he's always thinking up plans to get these sweet spheres called jawbreakers." "Hey Double D, what are you doing?" asked Eddy. "I'm setting the characters in this movie, Eddy," replied Double D. "Double D, no one would want to hear that for a half an hour!" announced Eddy, "let's start it my way," (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Logo shows up) "Hey, I'm Eddy, and this is the cul-de-sac," announced Eddy, "let's starts with my friends, Double D and Ed, Double D is the brains of us, he helps with the plans and Ed is a stupid, idiotic." "Eddy, please, this is a PG movie!" exclaimed Double D. "Hello, my name is Ed," announced Ed. "Oh fine, Ed is a loveable oaf," announced Eddy, "and there's more to the cul-de-sac, then us, like Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz, but you want know how we met, right," "Only Double D, was in Peach Creek, before us," announced Eddy, "Then I came to the cul-de-sac, of course, and everyone obey me, I was king the cul- de-sac." "EDDY! If you must tell them do the real STORY!!!" announced Double D. "You tell it then, Sockhead," asked Eddy. "As Eddy, left off, I was first in the cul-de-sac, of course, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, and Jimmy, were there to," announced Double D, "then, Ed move in with his sister Sarah, and became friends with Jimmy, next door," "Then as the truck move in we saw him for the first time, Eddy, and his brother, Freddy," announced Double D. "We met at the playground except, Freddy came with Eddy, to check out the place," "I want this whole area to be under control of my power," announced Freddy. "Yes, right away, Bro," replied Eddy. "Eddy went to the playground to tell the kids, and Ed and I were first," announced Double D. "Okay tell me your names and report to the Lane in a half an hour," announced Eddy. "Well my name is Eddward," replied Edd. "And I'm Edward," replied Ed. "Do you two kids have the same name?" asked Eddy. "," replied Edd. "Well that's confusing so I'll call you Ed, and name has two "d"s, right," asked Eddy. "," replied Edd. "I'll you call Edd," announced Eddy." "What's your name?" asked Edd. "My real name is Edmund, but you can call me Eddy, Freddy's loyal servant and brother," replied Eddy. ", Edd, and you know that all of our names have "ed" in about we call ourselves the Eds," "Fine, I can have a gang of friends," announced Eddy. "As our friendship began, Freddy did not enjoy his servant being with friends," announced Double D, "There started the great depression, and down the lane was the Jawbreaker Taxes," "Attention cul-de-sac, as you may have notice, I have my servant, Eddy running around, getting you to come to this meeting," announced Freddy, " I am starting the Jawbreaker Tax, two Jawbreakers everyday should be handed to Eddy in Fred n' Ed's Jawbreaker Bank, that is all," "A jawbreaker tax, Sarah, I can't buy two jawbreakers each day," exclaimed Jimmy. "That okay, I'll give you some of my money," announced Sarah. "Come Wilfred, we must collect money to give to the first born Ed-boy," announced Rolf. "A jawbreaker tax, oh-no, Sarah will all the money and she'll say ask your father and he'll say not know I just came home," announced Ed. " This is a pickle, though, remember Eddy is our friend he won't mind if we miss a few days," "In a few weeks, terror was on the cul-de-sac," announced Double D. "What's for dinner, Mom?" asked Ed. "Well, since we gave the money to you and Sarah, all we can afford is bread, butter, gravy, and water, so were having buttered toast with gravy," announced Mom. BUTTERED TOAST AND GRAVY! Yum," shouted Ed, "The next day, we planed the end of the jawbreaker tax," announced Double D. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: The Movie 2: The Jawbreaker Armada By: D. Stone"As we left, Ed and I were planning the stop of the jawbreaker tax, but Eddy was inventorying the jawbreakers," "75.76?!" announced Eddy, "Bro, we have a problem, we're 4 jawbreakers short," "What!" announced Freddy, "Count the kids up and find the two that are missing," "Eddy soon found out that we are the two kids short, he didn't want to break their friendship, so he didn't tell him," announced Double D, "in the lane, was the start of the jawbreaker tax, now it's the start of jawbreaker armada and where it's stops," "Eddy, this jawbreaker tax is ridiculous," announced Edd, "Jimmy almost had the money to get his braces removed," "I agree with you ,but a jawbreaker tax gives me all the jawbreakers I ever wanted," announced Eddy. "Fine then, we're starting the jawbreaker armada, so you join or you lose," asked Edd. "Okay, he won't let me touch a single jawbreaker, what good of have a jawbreaker bank if I can't touch any," announced Eddy, "The jawbreaker armada has the Eds on there side," "Okay here's the plan, Eddy go for jawbreakers, Ed, launch a distraction, and I'll head the troops," announced Edd. "Wait if you had this on your side (Shows The Omega Stink Bomb plan) you win, hands down," announced Eddy. "CHARGE TO THE LANE!" shouted Edd. "While Eddy was getting the jawbreakers, his brother may a surprise visit to the bank," announced Double D, "Although he couldn't tell who it was," "The Omega Stink Bomb is ready, Edd," announced Ed. "We wait for King Freddy," announced Edd. "As we waited, Eddy was leading him to the jawbreaker armada," announced Double D. "...thief." announced Freddy. "ATTACK!!" announced Edd. "As the Jawbreaker War Began our fire was jawbreaker tainted with uranium in their core, cause them to explode on impact," announced Double D, "then we sent in the Omega Stink Bomb," "Everyone retreat, retreat," announced Edd. "The Omega Stink bomb that's my idea, and I gave it to." announced Freddy, "EDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "3, 2, 1, (BOOOM!) Mission was successful, good job troops," announced Edd. "As Freddy brother, I give Edd the nickname Double D," announced Eddy. "And that's the end of the story," announced Double D, "or is it?" Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: The Movie 3: Return of the Jawbreaker Armada By: D. Stone (I'm Back is in this fanfic,) "That's was the best time we ever had after," announced Eddy. "That's right, Eddy, I'm back," announced Freddy. (See I'm Back, Eddy ) "Freddy's back, how," asked Eddy. "Read the song, Eddy," announced Freddy, "I'm gonna take back what you stole, give it up, cause now I'm back," "Freddy's back?" asked Double D. "I'm not in my happy place, guys," announced Ed. "Yes, and I will take over the cul-de-sac once more and begin a new era, Jawbreaker tax once more with a fifty cents interest, this time fools, and Eddy-bot, lock up Ed, Edd, and Eddy, ha, ha, ha, ha," "How do we get out of here, Double D?" asked Eddy, "We need to stop my brother from take over the cul-de-sac," "Well, I don't know," replied Double D. Just then Ed, pulled out the giant pencil and drew a door, and opened it. "Ed, will you ever amaze me," announced Eddy. "Yes, I will, Eddy," replied Ed. "Now that were out, let's get my house and quickly," announced Double D. "Gentlemen, I give the Time Transferor, It will go to any episode or fanfic, and pull on the weapon or person," announced Double D, "lets go to Dawn of the Ed and get are weapons back," "Whoa," replied Eddy. "Cool," replied Ed. So they used their new device to bring back from: To The Eds- Treme, Double D to 3-D, ED*Sync, The Pro Skater Series and The Jawbreaker Armada to bring up the original jawbreaker armada, "Let's do a recount, people," announced Double D, "Skaters, check, Skateboards, check, 3-D, check, Eddy's Brother, check (cut in, This is Eddy's as his brother, don't get confused by there being two brothers,) Ed the Monster, check, and the Jawbreaker Armada, check," "CHARGE!" shouted Double D. "So the Jawbreaker Armada thinks they can beat me again," announced Freddy, "will see about that," "Stand your ground," announced Double D, "And, FIRE!" The ultimate assault was fired, everyone helped destroy King Freddy's rein of terror, and there were all attack against his army of Eddy- bots. After the others job was done, they went back, and Eddy gave the Final blow, as the Ed and Double D were getting ready to attack. "Hey bro, the golden quarter," announced Eddy. ".wouldn'," asked Freddy. Too late, Eddy changed into Eddy's Brother, and gave the final blow, while Ed and Double D changed to attack to, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" shouted Freddy. "See ya bro," replied Eddy. "Boy that's was close, but what happened to the Kankers Sisters?" asked Double D. "Hey boys, looking for us," announced Lee Kanker. "IT'S NEVER-ENDING MOVIE!" shouted the Eds. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Movies Category:Edtropolis Original Fanfics